User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' Season 1 Episode Five
Dan was back home, doing his homework. As he did, memories of his first Hiders meeting kept replaying in his mind. "So..." Dan said as he looked at Tim and Laura, the other two members of the so-called group Hiders, "how's life?" Laura looked at him with her brown eyes as she said: "Oh, fine! Everything's very good these days!" "Not really..." Tim grumbled. His hands were on his head and he was clearly pooped. '' ''"What's the matter?" Dan asked. "That fucktard broke my phone." "...you mean Jason?" "Yes, of course, Dan. That four-eyed asshole son-of-a-teacher who blew my phone to smithereens." "I wouldn't say that about Jason if I were you, my dear boy," Barry McInnes said as he watched the three of them in the back of the room, "he's a decent lad." "Whatever, Mr. Greyhair," Tim muttered under his breath. Mr. McInnes seemed not to have heard that statement. "Now, get on with it. There's only ten minutes left." The three of them looked at each other. Dan frowned. Laura kept opening and shutting her mouth. Tim just sat there with a perfect stoneface. None of them said a word...then Tim started to cry. Dan was quite surprised. Tears ran down Tim's cheeks as his shoulders shook up and down. Then Tim banged his fist on the table. Laura yelped. "That bastard killed my phone..." "Uhh, Tim?" Dan carefully said, "...I think you're overdoing--" "I'M NOT OVERDOING ANYTHING!" Tim shouted back. But before Dan could answer back, Tim started to utter a series of inhumane, almost animal, screams and groans. His muscles were getting bigger, and Dan could even see his veins, pumping up the blood required in this process. Then Tim started to...change. His teeth slowly turned into fangs, and hair started to sprout out of every piece of skin there was. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENIHEY KIDS!"'' ''Dan looked at the Tim-creature in horror. It was a voice of...another person. Laura screamed. Then she quickly ran over to Dan. She looked at him in an expression that literally said ''If you don't keep me safe, I will kill you.'' "AW SHIT! WHERE'S MIT? RIGHT HERE, BITCHES!" Instinctively, Dan quickly pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, extended it, and pointed it at Tim. Laura stared at the Screwdriver. Dan gave her a ''Please don't ask what this is ''kind of look. Meanwhile, the Tim/Mit thingy was still growing. But it looked like the Tim inside struggled to be back in control of his own body. "'NO...YOU WILL...GO...BACK INSIDE!"'' In his struggle, Tim smashed the table he was previously using. Laura suddenly grabbed Dan's hand and squeezed hard. Maybe she was scared. But instantly, painful coldness filled Dan's hand. Dan screamed, and as he did, he pressed the button of his Sonic. It lighted green, and a buzzing sound filled the room. The windows all shattered into pieces. This time, both Laura and Tim screamed. Then Tim shrank back to his original size. He staggered, and fell to the ground. Laura rushed to help him. Dan stood, dazed. Then he took a look at his left hand, which Laura was holding hands with. ''Yep, ''Dan thought, ''just as I expected. ''The hand was encased in a hard ice ball. "Well, that was elevating." Quickly, the three turned around. They had all forgotten about Mr. McInnes. The old man chuckled. "See?" "See...what?" Laura asked. "This. This scenery. Oh, splendid. Such action. Much secrets unfolded! Well," Mr. McInnes said as he put both arms around Dan and Laura, "I knew you would show your secrets eventually, it was just a matter of time! I wasn't expecting it to be this fast, though..." Dan yawned. He closed his books and went to close the window, which was open. Jorn left it open when he went outside to rape some whores. As he watched the moon, Dan said to himself: "Well, life will unravel itself eventually." Then he plopped back to bed and instantly went to sleep. The next morning, Dan was busy polishing his precious bowtie while Jason was checking attendance. "Timothy Kelly!" "Yep." Under his breath, he muttered, "Four-eyed fgt." Dan snickered. "Dan Lee." Dan instinctively raised his hand and said, "Yes, yes, here I am." Jason gave him a smile. Then he looked down at the checklist. He frowned. He looked around the class. He stared at the list again. Then, slowly, he took off his glasses. "Umm..." "Uhh...sir? What's the matter?" Laura asked. "Oh, nothing, Laura. Nothing's the matter. It's just...it's just...it says here that we have a new student." The room suddenly filled with whispers. "A new one? But it's so soon!" "If it's a she, I'm so gonna lay her." "Eww, you perv, that's all you think about." Jason snapped his fingers, Everyone became quiet. Jason frowned. "What are we supposed to do? There's a new student, so what? Where is that new one?" As if to answer, someone knocked on the door. Jason walked to the door and opened. "Oh, so it's you!" Dan couldn't see who it was. Nobody else could see either. "Class," Jason said as he went back to his place, "welcome our new student." A girl stepped in. She had big brown eyes, and short, slightly curly brown hair that dangled like a swing. Her mouth had what looked like a permanant smirk. She was small in height, but sorta thin. She walked to the center of the room. "Hello!" The girl said. It looked as if she was expecting some kind of answer. No one gave her any. "Right..." she said, "...isn't anyone going to ask my name?" "Alright," Dan said while smiling, "what is your name? The new girl smiled at Dan back. A nice smile, but Dan still perferred Laura's. For now. Then the girl looked straight at the whole class(Dan didn't know how she managed to do that, but she did). "My name is Clara James ," she said, "and boy, are you in for a bumpy ride." '''TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 6 Did you like it? Yes No Are you excited for Episode 6? Yea Nu Category:Blog posts